Chapter 2: Time To Shine
(The movie begins as the theme from "Night at the Museum" plays with the opening credits rolling with the film title coming in: Raven: The Gotham City Sirens. The screen cuts to multiple areas in Los Angeles as the soundtrack goes on, ending at Hollywood Arts. At the black-box theatre, Lamald comes in and addresses the audience.) * Lamald: throat Good morning! * Students: unison Hey! * Lamald: Um, I'd like to introduce our guest lecturer, my friend, Yenja. (The students cheer as Yenja enters the stage.) * Yenja: rings Oh, sorry, darling! Gotta take this! phone and puts it to his ear Yeah, what is it? * Lamald: Uh, Yenja is going to be teaching us about how much fun and how exciting the music business can be and hopefully he'll... interrupted by Yenja * Yenja: on the phone No! You tell him he better be in that recording session or I'll have a shark on a fork! Oh, Fin Shepard, it's you! Yes, guess what? Gary Smith is fired! Tell Gary to run home and tell his pregnant wife. up the call * Yalbec: I love that man! * Andre Harris: He's sweet! * Yenja: Hello, kids. * Students: together Hey! Hi! * Lamald: So, Yenja, what advice do you have for the students here at Hollywood Arts who are trying to break into the music business? * Yenja: Well, I'd say, you know, if you work hard, stay focused... Ah, who're we kidding? Prepare for a criminal's dreams to be crushed! * Lamald: Questions? their hands. Uh... Hey, Robbie! * Robbie: up Hi, Robbie Shapiro, class treasurer, sea-food lover! Here, at school I'm known as quite the guitar player.. * Rex Powers: ..and quite the doofbag! * Robbie: Anyway, my guitar instructor says I'm excellent when it comes to picking... * Rex Powers: ...especially his nose! * Robbie: at Rex Rex! * Kafsum: Actually, Robin... * Robbie: ...Rob-BIE! * Yenja: Never correct me! Uh, I would like to speak with you when we're all finished here! * Robbie: Really? * Yalbec: Really? * Yenja: Really! * Andre Harris: at Kafsum I never knew Robbie liked seafood! * Nosson: up and pushes Robbie off his chair Mr. Jeffries, this is a collection of my music! a CD cover she's holding It's, uh, called "Songs in the key of Gotham City". a masked figure runs from behind the Black Room curtain. * Andre Harris: Hey! Hey, look out! * Lamald: at the figure It's the Flour-Bomber! Flour-Bomber throws flour and Trina and runs out. * Kafsum: Wreck him! spits out flour. The crowd is shocked by this attack. (Meanwhile at Wilshire Boulevard, there is a lady holding a microphone facing the viewer. It's Tori Vega.) (She sings and dances to "Make It Shine".) * Tori Vega: Here I am once again. Feeling lost but now and then I breathe it in to let it go. * And you don't know where you are now or what it would come to. * If only somebody could hear when you figure out how you're lost in the moment, you disappear. * You don't have to be afraid to put your dreams in action. * You're never gonna fade. You'll be the main attraction. * Not a fantasy, just remember me when it turns out right. * 'Cause you know that if you live in your imagination. Tomorrow, you'll be everybody's fascination. * In my victory, just remember me when I make it shine! * Reaching high, feeling low, I'm holding on and letting go. * I like to shine, I'll shine for you and it's time to show the world how. * It's a little bit closer as long as I'm ready to go. * All we have is right now as long as you feel it inside, you know. * You don't have to be afraid to put your dreams in action. * You're never gonna fade. You'll be the main attraction. * Not a fantasy, just remember me when it turns out right. * 'Cause you know that if you live in your imagination. Tomorrow, you'll be everybody's fascination. * In my victory, just remember me when I make it shine! * Everyone can tell you how it's all been said and done. * That harder times can change your mind and make you wanna run. * But you want it and you need it, like you need to breathe the air. * If they doubt you, just believe it. That's enough to get you there. * You don't have to be afraid to put your dreams in action. * You're never gonna fade. You'll be the main attraction. * Not a fantasy, just remember me when it turns out right. * 'Cause you know that if you live in your imagination. Tomorrow, you'll be everybody's fascination. * In my victory, just remember me when I make it shine! (The song ends. The scene cuts to the Universal Studios backlot where a Ninja Warrior course has been redesigned. In the booth are Beck Oliver and Robbie Shapiro.) * Beck Oliver: Welcome, ninja fans! We're at Universal Studios Hollywood as we witness a brand new season of American Ninja Warrior! Hello, everyone, and thanks for being here with us. I'm Beck Oliver. * Robbie Shapiro: And I'm Robbie Shapiro. And, Beck, this is going to be a big season like we've never seen before. These athletes are just fighting to get to Seattle. There's a lot more at stake here this year. * Beck Oliver: That's right. For more on the huge advantage up for grabs, let's go down to the sideline reporter, Tiana Webberley. * Tiana Webberley: Beck and Robbie, in the Team Relay, our top 2 competitors will once again face off on the Power Tower, but the prize this year is even bigger. Whoever hits the buzzer first gets the Safety Pass, which is an insurance policy for the finals. If they fall on Stage 1 or 2, they can run that stage again. That's something we've never done before and that could you help $1 million. It is every ninja's dream a do-over in the National Finals. Guys, back to you. * Beck Oliver: That is definitely a game-changer. Thanks, Webberley. Well, this L.A. course is made up of 10 gruelling obstacles. Only the best can make it to the end. * Robbie Shapiro: Yeah. And I think we've got a few superstar athletes who are gonna go all out tonight trying to get to that Power Tower. Category:Raven: The Gotham City Sirens Category:Scenes Category:Opening Scenes